No Tears Until The End 3
by Mutant Donatello
Summary: We once again joing Ness and his friends on another creepy adventure ...Even more creepy this time.
1. Urotsuki returns!

It has been months since the "Ao Oni" incident, and it was now winter. Lately everyone has started to calm down about the whole thing. It was all like distant memories to them. But our hero, Ness, began to notice he hadn't seen Mary since she told him she had been kidnapped. As much as he tried not to think about it, thoughts of what Mary could be going through started to trouble him. He started to get mad at himself for not asking more questions back then. We now join Ness after school has ended, as he walks home alone in his thick winter coat.

(Ness) Dang...why do they always give me so much homework... School stinks...

Out of nowhere, he began to hear sounds of someone running in the snow. He stopped walking and pulled out his bat from his backpack. When he turned around, he saw that girl that tried to kill him a while back, Urotsuki. He remembered vividly her short blonde hair that feathers out to the sides, her puce-colored dress with a plaid pattern, white skirt, and red shoes. She stood there flushing red and puffing out her cheeks in anger.

(Urotsuki) There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!

(Ness) Whoa! What the heck are you doing back? I thought the police took you!

(Urotsuki) Do you know how long they kept me in that asylum? I thought I'd never get out... And the only reason I was there was because of that day! I don't remember anything from that day but you...

(Ness) Well you were the one running around with a chainsaw! Don't blame me.

(Urotsuki) I don't really...remember that. Everyone keeps telling me I did that, and I don't even know what they're talking about!

(Ness) Wait, what? You were talking to me and everything! How can't you remember that?

(Urotsuki) Well...ugh, shut up! I'm sure the heck not going to sit here and talk to you about anything... If anything, I'm just here to say...tch...

(Ness) ...? What do you want to say?

(Urotsuki) Sorry, dang it! There, I said it! I don't know what the heck I did, but sorry!

She then stormed off, looking mad and embarrassed.

(Ness) H-Hey! Wait! I'm not done talking to you!

He then saw Ashley walking his way, which made him reluctantly stop calling out to her.

(Ashley) Talking to more weirdoes are we? What's it about this time?

(Ness) Well... Listen, I'd like to stand and talk, but I might not get another chance to talk to that girl... I gotta catch up to her!

(Ashley) *Sigh* I sense a strange aura around that girl... Just don't get yourself involved in something you can't handle...

(Ness) What..? What's that supposed to mean?

(Ashley) Just saying... I have stuff to do, so...see you later, loser.

Ashley walked away rather slowly. Ness then started to run in the direction Urotsuki raged off in. After a couple minutes, he saw her in the distance and started to increase his running speed. He jumped and slid in front of her, and struggled to stop. Once he came to a stop, he faced her and began to speak.

(Ness) Hey, I don't know what your problem was back then but...I'm sorry too. Just in case there was some misunderstanding and-

The hostile girl pushed him roughly out of her way and continued to walk.

(Ness) H-Hey! What was that for!?

(Urotsuki) Just shut up and go back to your friends or whatever... Leave me alone! I apologized, so just get lost already, dang...

Ness started to feel bad for a second, but quickly gathered up the courage to speak again.

(Ness) Listen, you can try to act all tough or whatever, but I still would like to talk to you about some things! What you did back then wasn't your average everyday activity you know... If there's something bugging you, I'll do what I can to help and-

(Urotsuki) "I'll do what I can to help" my butt... All you people are all alike. You don't mean anything you say, and will eventually just gossip about me to your stinkin' friends! I'm not trusting anyone else anymore!

(Ness) ...Listen-

(Urotsuki) Shut up and go away, you freakin' nuisance! I don't need any help! I'm fine...!

Ness stopped walking and felt extreme anger build up inside him. The way she rejected him hurt really bad for some reason. As he began to walk away, he started hearing voices yelling very loudly. He turned back around and seen a group of young girls surrounding Urotsuki with a scorn in their eyes.

(Girl 1) Oh, look who came crawling out of the garbage this morning!

(Girl 2) *Laughs* She sure smells like she's been in one!

(Girl 3) *Spits at her* What are you doing out of your room, you stupid slut.

(Girl 4) And who was that you were talking to, your boyfriend? He looks ugly as heck, just like you!

(Girl 2) I guess ugly people have to stick together, huh?

(Girl 1) I'd hate to see the kids!

Ness looked ticked off, and started to understand why she responded to his friendly advances the way she did. He figured she has been severely bullied a lot, and made fun of by people. She must have had people gossip and trade on her quite a bit... It all started to make sense. She had to have given up on people because of stuff like this.

(Urotsuki) What'd you punk lesbians eat for breakfast, crap? Cause your breath reeks of it!

(Girl 3) What was that, you slut?

The girl pulled Urotsuki hair and started kneeing her in the stomach. The others joined in and started to beat her up. Ness couldn't stand to watch another second and ran over to them.

(Ness) Get the heck off of her, jerks! I'll freaking take you all down, girl or not!

Urotsuki looked up at Ness and seemed surprised. "Is he actually helping me...?" she began to think. As much as she tried to believe otherwise, his kind gesture warmed her heart a bit.

(Girl 1) Get away from us, freak. We might catch your ugly! C'mon girls, let's get out of loser town.

The girls walked away nudging and laughing, clearing insulting Urotsuki, as he could tell.

(Ness) Hey, by the way! If you think she's ugly than you all better look in a mirror! You all look like human incarnates of crap come to life!

They scoffed and walked away. Ness then reached out his hand to help Urotsuki up. She looked at his hand, but slapped it away. She then got up on her own.

(Urotsuki) I didn't ask for your help...

(Ness) You didn't have to... I just can't stand people like that...

(Urotsuki) Well...whatever.

She began to walk away, but stopped in her tracks.

(Urotsuki) Urotsuki...

(Ness) Huh?

(Urotsuki) That's...my name...

(Ness) Urotsuki, huh? That's a pretty unique name. I'm Ness.

(Urotsuki) If...you really want to talk to me... Meet me in the park tomorrow. I'll be there...right after school...

She then ran off rather quickly. He scratched his head, and began to walk the other way. His mind slowly started to drift back to Mary, and her wellbeing. When he got home, he saw his mother and sister looking at the TV. He walked over to see what they were so interested in. They were watching the news, and the newscaster was talking about a blond little girl being carried off by a mysterious unidentifiable monster. They even started showing a video of the sighting. On the video, he seen Mary skipping and suddenly a big shadowy hand snatched her. A voice, though muffled, spoke "you shall be my bride", and then it flew off with her. Ness looked shocked at what he seen and began to worry even more.

(Ness) Oh no... Mary, are you okay?

He continued to watch the news, as he felt complete distress over the whole situation.


	2. Obligation to rescue Mary

The next day, Ness was still worried about Mary of course, but he also had to remember to meet Urotsuki at the park after school. After he finished all his classes and school was over for the day, his best friend, Lucas, walked over to him before he left the door.

(Lucas) Hey Ness, you want to play NASU at Madotsuki's today?

(Ness) Man, that game's so hard it's impossible. I'd like to play with you guys, but I kind of got stuff to do today.

Ib walked over to them and started to smile.

(Ib) Leaving?

(Ness) Yeah, I got to get going. Be careful on your way home, Ib. If anyone bothers you, try some of those cool fighting moves I showed you!

Ib threw a couple punches in the air, and then started to laugh.

(Ib) I'll be careful. Bye.

She walked away.

(Lucas) So I guess I'll see you later then.

(Ness) Yeah, catch you later!

The two pals left the school and went their separate ways. Ness began to run to the park, hoping she didn't already leave. Once he made it there, he saw her kicking her legs while sitting on the swings. The capped young hero ran over to her.

(Ness) What's up, Uro! Hope I didn't keep you waiting!

(Urotsuki) Wow...you actually showed up. At least you're not a dirty liar, I can see that much. Anyway, what'd you want to talk about?

(Ness) Well...you said you didn't remember that day. Only thing you seem to remember is me. Let's start there.

(Urotsuki) Well you don't waste any time... Okay, if I'm going to tell you about this...you BETTER promise to not tell another soul, got it!?

(Ness) Yeah, I won't tell anyone.

She reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her face.

(Urotsuki) I mean it... Don't tell ANYONE!

(Ness) I get it, sheesh!

She then pushed him away. She let out a sigh and hung down her head.

(Urotsuki) Okay... I have these...dreams, see? In them...it's like a whole other world... I see and go to places I never thought possible. But...it's actually terrifying, though. It often turns so dark, that I'm afraid to turn the next corner... It's almost like...a horror movie. It's like...it slowly drives me insane the more I discover of that world, but I can't stop...it's like I can't stop my curiosity from getting the best of me. At first I thought it was all my imagination...but it feels too real. It's so realistic...it's hard to tell when I'm awake... And well, that's when you came in.

(Ness) So...you thought you were sleeping when you tried to kill me?

(Urotsuki) Well, not really. In my eyes, everything looks like in my dreams...so I must have been sleepwalking. In my dreams I have extraordinary powers, and I kill anything I want to...with my trusty chainsaw. So, somehow my dreams must have leaked into the real world because I was sleepwalking. I hardly remember anything, but when I came to my senses, your face was the only thing I remembered.

(Ness) ...Okay, I guess I get it. So you don't want to have these dreams right? When did it start happening?

(Urotsuki) Since as far back as I can remember... I just want them to stop... I can't get peace in this world or the dream world. It's so not fair! I hate it!

(Ness) ...Hey, tell you what... I'll figure out a way to stop those crazy dreams! You have my word!

(Urotsuki) How the heck would you be able to do that? You can't go into my head!

(Ness) Or, can I? You see, I have psychokinetic powers...so I might be able to access your mind somehow... I just have to figure it out. Besides, I have a friend who'd probably know how to help you. She pretty much always knows what to do! She helped me out a lot in the past. It's like she's sort of...omniscient or something!

(Urotsuki) Oh, really? And I'm related to Captain Falcon...

(Ness) No, I'm not kidding! She could probably help you! But, sadly...she's kind of kidnapped right now...

(Urotsuki) Wow, what a kind of omniscient person gets themselves kidnapped?

(Ness) *Sigh* I don't know... I'm really worried about her though. Hey, if we find Mary, I bet she'll know how to fix your dreams!

(Urotsuki) So, if I find this "Mary", I can finally get a good night's sleep? Sounds stupid, but I'm about ready to try anything now. Count me in, Ness...or whatever the heck your name was.

(Ness) Good, thanks for the help, Uro! Now, all we need is a lead.

(?) I think I can help with that...

The two children turned to see where the mysterious voice came from, and it was none other than Garry. He walked over to them as his depressing theme started.

(Garry) I saw what happened on the news... I was quite shocked to see that Mary is indeed living in our world, but that aside, I heard the kidnapper is said to look like some kind of ancient villain by the name "Vaati"... I have no proof of rather this is really the case, but it's the only lead we have. If you're planning on finding her, count me in too. I have some things I'd like to talk to her about.

(Ness) Garry strikes again! Thanks, man! We just need to find out who Vaati is, and bam! Case solved!

(Urotsuki) Knowing about the creep is only half the undertaking, finding and beating the crap out of'em is a whole other story. I have a computer at my place, so we'll look him up and figure out more about the guy!

(Ness) Okay, so how're we going to get to your place?

(Urotsuki) We'll walk. What else could we do?

(Garry) Well, I'll be around... Let me know if you find out anything about "Vaati".

(Ness) Got it! You can count on me!

(Urotsuki) ...Who the heck are you anyway...?

(Garry) Oh, where's my manners. My name is Garry-

(Urotsuki) Never mind, I don't care. Hey Ness, let's get going.

(Ness) Don't mind her, Garry. I'll catch up with you later, okay man?

(Garry) *Nods* Alright then...

Ness and Urotsuki began to walk off together. She was walking in front of him, and he noticed she started rubbing her arms and shivering after a while. "She doesn't have a coat" he thought to himself. Strangely, he was just now paying attention to that.

(Ness) Feeling a little cold, huh?

(Urotsuki) S-Shut up, I'm fine... Don't bother offering me your stinkin' coat either...

Ness threw his coat on her back regardless of her telling him not to.

(Ness) Would you stop acting like that already! What kind of guy would I be letting a girl freeze in the cold?

She threw it on the ground and started walking faster.

(Ness) *Sigh* Fine, I'm not wearing it either! Let's freeze together!

She turned around and looked completely ticked off. She pushed him out the way and walked back to get the coat. She put it on and continued to walk.

(Ness) See? Was that so hard? You really have to calm down.

(Urotsuki) Scrub you...

After hours of walking, she told him they were almost there. They seemed to be going into some kind of forest. "She lives way out here...?" he thought to himself. After a while, they arrived at her home. She unlocked the door with a key, and they both walked inside and up to her room. Once inside, she jumped in her computer chair and turned on the PC.

(Ness) Nice place you got here... You live here alone?

(Urotsuki) What's it to you? Just mind your own business...

(Ness) *Raises hands* Shoot me for asking, sheesh...

She typed in "Vaati" and found a site about him on the internet. It said "Vaati is selfish and self-serving, seeking only to fulfill his personal desires. Having been corrupted by learning of the evil within the hearts of men, he instinctively seeks power."

(Urotsuki) Sounds like your average anime villain...

They continued to read on. "Vaati had often kidnapped various girls that caught his fancy. He was then sealed within the Four Sword by a boy after several failed attempts by various knights to retrieve the girls from Vaati" is what they read next.

(Urotsuki) So...he's just some creep that kidnaps girls because they caught his "fancy"... Sounds like a pervert to me.

(Ness) I guess Mary must have been one of those girls... Oh, darn it, we have to save her! Who knows what that freak is planning!

(Urotsuki) Why else do men go around kidnapping girls off the streets? It's pretty obvious what he's planning... The real question is how we are going to find him!

(Ness) I don't know...but I have some friends that will probably help us with the search. If we all work together, we might be able to find him!

(Urotsuki) *Scoffs* we're inviting people along? That's bull...I hate people. Can we just do this crap alone?

(Ness) You'll like them, believe me. They're all pretty awesome.

(Urotsuki) Whatever...

And so Ness began to call al of his friends and asked if they would help. Lucky for him, they all agreed and so it was decided that the search would start at dawn...


	3. Vaati's plight

We've been spending all this time with our hero trying to figure how to find Mary and save her, but what exactly is happening to Mary anyway? Let's join our heroine as she deals with her kidnapping. She was in some kind of palace, and was free to roam it without being locked in some kind of dungeon or something. As she skipped down the hallway, she ran into a strange figure. She saw it was boy with long lavender colored hair wearing some kind of strange hat and a cape. She wondered who he was, since the thing that kidnapped her looked like a weird ball shaped monster with one eye.

(Mary) *Tilts head* Where's Mr. Monster man?

(Vaati) Oh, you mean my monstrous form? I don't need to use that unless I'm to intimidate someone...that is to say, it lets me get what I want.

(Mary) Uh...okay! So what do you want to do?

(Vaati) Marry you of course! That's why I snatched you up. You're quite the beautiful flower, I couldn't help but pluck it...you know what I mean? Behold! This castle shall be your vase!

(Mary) You want to marry Mary? Yay, I'm so happy! By the way, what does marry mean?

(Vaati) Eh-what? Y-You mean you don't know? Aren't you human? It's one of your kind's own customs, is it not?

(Mary) Mary's a painting, silly monster man!

(Vaati) A...painting...? Well, color me surprised. Have I been gone for so long that I've forgotten how to tell humans from paintings...? They sure make them realistic in this age. But, that fact changes nothing! You shall be my bride nonetheless!

(Mary) Okay! Bride me!

(Vaati) ...Um...you don't oppose?

(Mary) Am I supposed to?

(Vaati) Well...I guess not...uh... Well in any case, I like your attitude a lot more than my last victims... They were so...eh...I don't know a word for it.

(Mary) Tell Mary of your other vitamins!

(Vaati) I said victims, pay attention! Anyway...you'd like to know what happened. Well, it's quite a long and disturbing story...but I suppose I could share it with my bride-to-be. You see, when I found out about humans and the evil in their hearts, I became so fascinated that I wanted to experience such emotions myself. I began to seek power and other humanly desires. I saw that these humans also desired females, so I followed suit. I kidnapped any female I found pretty, and took them back to my place. But...sadly I didn't know what to do afterwards... I mean...what does one do with kidnapped females, you know?

(Mary) *Nods enthusiastically*.

(Vaati) So I asked my captives, and they told me so many things I could possibly do...it confused me. Some of the words they used I didn't even understand and one them offered to show me something, and I went along with it. Before I could even tell what happened, they were all acting...strangely to say the least. I couldn't identify their behavior exactly, but it made me feel uncomfortable. It made me sick, and so I planned to send them all home, but was randomly thwarted by 4 boys in colorful garb. I guess to make a long story short...they freaked me out... But you, you're different! I think this might work out!

(Mary) *Random arm flailing* Wooooo!

(Vaati) Hahaha! Yes! That's it! You now belong to me-...well you will soon...after the wedding...but whatever! You are mine, all mine! Haahahahaa!

(Mary) Hahahahaaaa!

(Vaati) Laugh with me, LAUGH WITH ME!

The two began to do unconvincing evil laughs for quite a while. Back to our hero, Ness, who is gearing up for his next adventure. It was now dawn, and he ran to meet all of his friends who're waiting for him in front of the school. Everyone was there when he arrived.

(Ashley) Wow, what kind of "fearless leader" is late for their own mission...?

(Lucas) Hi, Ness! I'm ready to do some searching! Right, Madotsuki?

(Madotsuki) *Shrugs* ...

(Ib) I'm ready.

(Garry) Where should we start?

(Urotsuki) *Rolls eyes* having all of you idiots along will just slow down the search...

(Ness) Okay, let's not start fighting already! Let's start by asking around, okay?

(Urotsuki) *Scoffs* that's all you could come up with? Darn, you're so stupid...

(Lucas) Um...not to be rude, but who are you?

(Urotsuki) Why should I tell you? Scrub you, stupid kid...

(Lucas) O-Okay...uh, sorry for asking-

(Urotsuki) Just stop talking to me...

(Madotsuki) Leave Lucas alone you wench...

Madotsuki grabbed onto Lucas's arm and stared at Urotsuki angrily. The two stared at each other until Garry broke it up.

(Garry) Please, let's not get all worked up over nothing, okay?

(Urotsuki) ...Whatever... Well, I'll start asking around...

Urotsuki walked off on her own.

(Lucas) Uh...is she okay?

(Madotsuki) Who cares...?

(Ness) Okay, if any of you find anything out, call me up! I'll do the same if I find something and-

(Ashley) We know the drill...it's the same as when we were in the house of Ao Oni, right?

(Ness) Yeah, same deal.

(Ashley) You heard him, get moving already.

They all split up to ask around. Garry walked away with Ness, thinking Ib was following, but she walked off to find Urotsuki. Lucas and Madotsuki walked off together, while Ashley just followed Ness and Garry. After a while, Ib found Urotsuki sitting on the pavement crying slightly.

(Ib) Are you okay...?

(Urotsuki) Go away...I'm alright...

(Ib) Was it Madotsuki...? She's always like that.

(Urotsuki) Man, forget her... I just hate it when people try to shove their boyfriends and crap in my face like that... She grabbed that punk kid's arm on purpose, right?

(Ib) Maybe...

(Urotsuki) *Stands up* I hate people...

(Ib) ...Want to be friends?

(Urotsuki) Scrub friends...

She looked at Ib, and started to feel bad.

(Urotsuki) Stop staring at me like that, darn... Fine, we're friends, whatever...

(Ib) *Smiles*.

The two walked off and started asking people about Vaati together. Ness and Garry were doing the same, but began to notice something weird... There were many signs saying that there appeared to be strange sightings of a flying palace above a place called "Lavender Town". They were everywhere, and even on billboards.

(Ness) Yo, Garry...what's with all these signs?

(Garry) I don't know, but they weren't always here... So that can only mean one thing, right...?

(Ness) It has some connection to Vaati, right? Well, now we have to go to "Lavender Town" wherever the heck that's at.

(Garry) I'll call the others.

Garry phoned the others and they all met at the park.

(Urotsuki) Lavender Town, huh? Sounds boring...

(Ashley) I heard of that place... I heard many "scary" things about it...

(Lucas) Oh no... Can we ever go somewhere that's completely safe and NOT scary for a change? I don't want to go to Lavender Town...

(Ness) We didn't even hear the stories yet, Lucas. Chill out.

(Ashley) I won't bother telling them, it will just make things harder for "Lester the Unlikely" over there...

(Lucas) What's that supposed to mean?

(Garry) Well, I guess we should start looking for the town now... Follow me.

The group followed Garry as they all searched for Lavender Town...


	4. Buried Alive

After a long time of walking, they eventually got on a bus that was headed to Lavender Town. They were the only ones on it as well. Ness was sitting next to Urotsuki, Lucas was by Madotsuki, Ib was by Garry, and Ashley was by herself looking out the window with a bored expression.

(Ness) So, what kind of place do you think Lavender Town will be? I know it's supposed to be scary and all that, but it's probably just hearsay!

(Ashley) I heard a zombie like creature lurks the town looking for people to join him in his lonely grave so he can eat you alive...

(Lucas) W-W-W-W-What!? That's it, let me off this bus!

Lucas got up and ran for the front of the bus and asked the driver to let him off, but the man turned his head very slowly towards him with cricking sounds echoing as he did so.

(Bus Driver) You shouldn't have done that...

(Lucas) W-What...?

(Bus Driver) You shouldn't have done that...

The man began to chuckle and turned his head back to the road. Lucas slowly walked back to his seat and curled up in a fetal position.

(Garry) What was that all about?

(Ness) Uh...that was weird wasn't it? Maybe that driver's got some mad arthritis or something?

(Urotsuki) He's probably trying to "scare" us since he's driving to Lavender Town...

(Ashley) I wouldn't be too sure... I heard stories about that phrase he was saying as well.

(Ness) Really? What kinds of stories?

(Ashley) Never mind, simpleton... In any case, things might be getting really interesting... Hmhm...

(Urotsuki) What's with that freak anyway?

(Ness) Hey, she makes kids drink kitten spit. I'll never understand Ashley myself.

(Urotsuki) Sounds like a desperate cry for attention...

(Ashley) What was that, you insignificant little dyke?

(Urotsuki) You'd know a lot about dykes wouldn't you?

(Ashley) I just assumed you were...just by looking at that atrocious hairdo you have.

(Urotsuki) What're you getting all touchy for anyway? You act all "creepy" for attention right? Don't get mad at me for stating the obvious, attention whore.

Ashley stood out of her seat and looked ticked off.

(Ashley) I'll have you killed for speaking to me in such a tone!

(Urotsuki) What're you gonna do? Cast a spell with your widdle wond? You wouldn't dare fight me straight up because you know I'd kick your butt up and down this bus with ease. Sit down before you get hurt, cur.

Garry jumped out of his seat and grabbed Ashley's arm before she charged at the sourer girl.

(Garry) Stop this! Why are you causing trouble for everyone, young lady? Do you have some kind of issue with the others?

Garry looked at Urotsuki with a concerned stare. She just rolled her eyes and started to look out the window.

(Garry) *Sigh* ...Everyone, just stop indulging her... She's just looking for trouble.

Before Garry could go back to his seat, the bus crashed into a wall and the driver jumped out the window and ran away. Everyone looked shocked, but soon noticed they were already in Lavender Town. The group got off the bus and looked around.

(Ness) Okay...I'm just going to ignore the freaky bus driver, and look for that flying palace.

(Lucas) Y-Yeah...h-he wasn't possessed or anything...! Y-Yeah...we're alright... Lavender Town isn't scary at all!

(Garry) Oh look, a villager.

Garry walked over to some random guy and started to talk to him.

(Garry) Excuse me; have you seen a flying palace around here?

(Guy) That ghostly white hand on your shoulder...it isn't real...

(Garry) Uh...what?

The man creped away and soon fell over.

(Urotsuki) Oh brother, this is so stupid...

(Ib) *Tilts head* is he okay?

(Lucas) I-I-I don't see any ghostly white hands on you, Garry... W-What did he mean by that...?

(Garry) Who knows... This town doesn't feel like any ordinary place. So we can expect a little strangeness from this point on I presume.

(Ness) Strangeness is my middle name! C'mon, let's go!

The team continued to walk deeper into the town. Eventually everyone started to hear screams coming from up ahead, and it suddenly started to rain incredibly hard. The sky turned black, and fog covered the town. Everyone started to feel freaked out because of this sudden change in atmosphere, but things got weirder. They saw a bloody, emaciated zombie rise from the ground and it started reaching its hand out to them.

(Buried Alive) I'm trapped, and I'm lonely...so very lonely...won't you join me...?

Lightning began to flash, and it rained even harder.

(Lucas) Holy crap, what is that!?

Lucas was about to run away, but noticed a crowd of people stand in back of them. It was hard to see, because of how dark and rainy it became, but he could kind of see them...especially when lightning flashed. This sight made him start to hug Madotsuki and cry a little bit.

(Lucas) What's going on!? We should have never come here!

(Ness) Relax! If it's a fight this thing wants, then it found one! Bring it on!

(Ashley) It just said it was lonely! Maybe it's not looking for a fight, idiot!

Garry looked freaked out, but swallowed his fear and started to speak. The rain, thunder and lightning were so loud that Garry had to yell to even have his voice be heard.

(Garry) Y-You're lonely you say!? Is there anything we can do to help you!?

The zombie started to crawl over to Garry, making him take step back a bit.

(Buried Alive) Join...me...in the undead...

(Garry) I-...I'm sorry...I have a life to live; I can't die just yet...!

(Buried Alive) ...Anyone...anyone want to join me...?

For some reason, the living corpse's voice was so loud they all could hear it over the storm even though it wasn't yelling. It crawled over to Ness and bowed its head.

(Buried Alive) Please...join...me...

(Ness) Listen, man...I feel sorry for you...and I wish I could help... But I can't die! Not yet!

The corpse started to lower its head. Everyone looked at it, waiting to see what it was about to do. Suddenly it raised its head and started to point at Ib.

(Buried Alive) You...you will join me...

Ib's pupils went away and she started to walk towards the thing.

(Garry) Ib, stop! What on earth are you doing!?

(Lucas) Ib, nooooo!

Urotsuki grabbed her arm and tried to stop her.

(Urotsuki) What the heck are you doing, stupid!?

(Ib) I will...join...

She pushed Urotsuki away with great power that was beyond what she could possibly do.

(Ashley) She's possessed! Someone has to snap her out of it!

(Ness) If we take out the zombie thing, maybe she'll break free from its influence!

(Garry) You guys stop Ib, Ness and I will take care of the zombie!

Lucas ran over to Ness and Garry holding his wooden stick.

(Lucas) I'll help out t-too... I have to be brave... I'll do this for Madotsuki! And everyone else!

(Ness) Uro! Hold back Ib until we're finished!

(Ashley) There's someone else here than her you know!

Urotsuki, Ashley and Madotsuki started to hold Ib back, though Madotsuki hardly gave any real effort. Garry threw off his jacket and ran at the zombie, followed by Ness and Lucas. Garry tried to kick it, but it grabbed his leg. Garry started to freak out, but Ness hit its arm off with his bat. Lucas used PK feeze on the foe, but it had no effect. Garry backed up and tried another kick, hitting the thing in the head. The zombies head flew off, and Ness used PK flash and blew up the now airborne head. Lucas jumped in the air and used PK fire, but it quickly got burnt out by the rain. Out of nowhere, the zombie's body formed back together.

(Buried Alive) WHY DON'T YOU JOIN MEEEEE!?

(Ness) What the heck!?

(Buried Alive) JOIN MEEEEE!

The undead monstrosity's arms extended and it began to scratch Ness, Garry and Lucas rapidly. They put their arms up, in an attempt to block it, but it didn't really work. Blood was flying everywhere, and they knew they had to do something, or else. They suddenly started to hear the sound of a chainsaw, which made them all turn around. Urotsuki came running at the zombie holding a chainsaw and cut off its head again, then tried to jam it into its chest, but was having a rough time doing so. The boys seen her struggle and rushed to help her. They all combined there strength to jam the chainsaw into the horror's chest, and after a while they were successful. It went through the zombie and blood was busting out of it horribly bad. After a long time of screeching and spasms, it just blew up in a big burst of blood. It stopped raining, but the sky didn't clear up. Ib fell to the ground unconscious.

(Ness) Whoa... Thanks Uro! That was awesome!

(Urotsuki) *Turns off chainsaw* Uh...yeah, thanks...

(Garry) *Puts on jacket* Where on earth did you find that chainsaw?

(Urotsuki) I just...kind of thought of it...and there it was, I dunno.

(Lucas) R-Really? You materialized your own thoughts into a tangible weapon? That's...amazing!

(Ness) Yeah, I really owe you one!

(Urotsuki) *Scoffs* enough with the praise, it was nothing...get over it.

(Garry) Well...we look like a mess, don't we?

(Ness) Heck yeah, I've never been this covered in blood.

(Lucas) *Sigh* I want a bath...

(Garry) How's Ib?

(Ashley) She's okay... She's just passed out right now. It'll be a while before she wakes up.

(Madotsuki) *Nods*...

Suddenly, people from all over the town surrounded the group and started chanting "You shouldn't have done that..." over and over again...

(Ness) This isn't looking good...

(Urotsuki) *Spits on the ground* Tell me about it...

The group got into fighting stances, all except Madotsuki...


	5. Ben

As the crowd chanting those haunting words, the rain began to pick up again. Ib, eventually woke up and looked around, after a while she got up and stood next to Garry. The team felt very uneasy and didn't know what to expect.

Unexpectedly, a green light shined from the ground and a creepy looking statue of a boy in green clothes suddenly appeared in the light. When the light faded, all that was left was the statue.

(Garry) What on earth?

The crowd began to bow down to the thing still chanting those words.

(Urotsuki) Are we in the middle of some kind of ritual or something? Scrub this crap, let's get out of here!

(Ness) I'm with you on that one! Let's bail, guys!

The group started to run, but the statue appeared in front of them.

(Ben) You shouldn't have done that...

They started to hear haunting laughs echo throughout the whole town. For some reason, Urotsuki began to tear up.

(Ness) Whoa, what's wrong! What's going on!

(Urotsuki) They're laughing at me aren't they...they are, RIGHT!?

Ness looked confused because it seemed like the laughing was making her break down. Garry got in front of everyone and hung his head down as an epic rendition of his theme began to play.

(Garry) So...this statue is some kind of nightmare come to life, I presume... If that's the case, it won't leave us alone until we're all dead, right...? It's either us or it... You guys go...I'll handle this myself.

(Lucas) No! Mr. Garry, you can't! You might...you might-

(Garry) I know...I know... It's for the best. Misfortune has followed me my whole life...it's about time I just accepted it with open arms... Even if it costs me my own life...I want you all to go on living...

(Ib) Garry! Don't do it!

Garry gritted his teeth and wiped tears away from his eyes.

(Garry) Ib...you have to get home to your parents... I fear...all the things that happened to you could all possibly be my fault... A sweet little girl like you should have never even experienced the things you have... If only...if only I could have protected you better... Not only in the museum...but from Ao Oni...and now...now is my chance to atone for letting you fall into so much trouble... This is what I can do to finally protect you with all I have!

(Ib) *Tears up* Garry...

Garry once again threw off his jacket and prepared himself for battle.

(Garry) Ness...get Ib out of here, along with the rest. I'm counting on you...

(Ness) *Salutes* you got it, Garry... Take care of yourself, man...

(Garry) *Thumbs up* don't worry about me.

The statue named Ben suddenly broke free and began to move like a real person. It moved its fingers and kicked its legs as if trying to see if everything worked okay. After it was done preparing, it started to stare at Garry.

(Ben) Man of sorrow...I shall show you the meaning of true loneliness...the power of melancholy... Your demise today is your destiny...written in stone... You shall join Buried Alive and I...in the world of the unknown... Let's see if you're really good enough to stop me, the ultimate power... Come at me, wistful man... And fight for your life...

(Garry) I guess there's no turning back is there... And it's about time I stopped running away from my problems...

Garry and Ben started fighting, doing all kinds of attacks but they kept missing each other. They seemed to be evenly matched in combat.

(Ness) Come on guys! Let's find Mary!

(Lucas/Ib/Ashley/ Madotsuki/ Urotsuki) *Nods*.

The children ran deeper into the town desperately looking for the flying palace, but had no luck. The more they ran into the thick storm, the more hope they began to lose. Out of nowhere, they noticed people with guns chasing after them, shooting at them rapidly.

(Ness) Oh crap!

(Ashley) I got this! You guy keep going!

Ashley raised her wand and created a magic shield that was quite large in size. The bullets couldn't penetrate the shield at all. Ashley looked back at Ness and smiled a little.

(Ashley) What're you waiting around for?! I'll take care of these guys! Find Mary, or whoever it is you're looking for!

(Ness) Right... Thanks Ashley! Be careful!

The team ran on without the arrogant enchantress still searching for the palace. As they ran, men that seemed to be on fire started to run beside them.

(Ness) Aw, what now!?

(Urotsuki) You got to be kidding me!

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to muster up the courage to go on, and he eventually tapped in to that inner hero he kept dormant for so long. Lucas used PK Freeze and trapped them in blocks of ice. Lucas stopped running, pulled out his trusty stick and faced the enemy's.

(Ness) Lucas, what're you doing, man!?

(Lucas) I can take them! You have to save Mary, Ness! Who knows what's happening to her! Just go!

Ness started to jump back a few times, and then began to run again.

(Ness) Thanks buddy! Don't die on us, okay!?

(Lucas) I got it! Don't worry!

Everyone began to run again, but Madotsuki turned back screaming Lucas's name.

(Ness) What the!? What the heck, Madotsuki!?

She didn't answer and went to stand by Lucas's side. Ness knew he couldn't change her mind, so he continued to run.

(Ib) What about Madotsuki? Shouldn't we...-

(Ness) She's going to be okay! She's with Lucas, remember? Let's keep moving!

The last remaining three continued to run with all they had, and they all finally began to see the flying palace in the sky. With the destination in sight, they ran even faster towards it. Suddenly a group of clowns jumped in front of them holding chainsaws. They looked at the children menacingly.

(Clown) So...we meet again, Urotsuki! I'm sure you remember that day at the circus...!

(Urotsuki) No...No! Why...why're you freaks here!?

(Ness) What the heck's going on, Uro!?

(Urotsuki) This is my fight, Ness...just stay out of it...

Urotsuki charged at them, chainsaw in hand. She started to heartlessly slaughter them by the dozens. She then yelled out to Ness loudly.

(Urotsuki) Go on, stupid! See if Mary can really help me! I'm counting on you!

(Ness) You got it, Uro! Don't die, okay!?

Ness picked up Ib, and began to fly up to the palace using his psychokinetic powers. Once he was up to the entrance, he jumped in and began to run down the long hallway. He started to hear screaming.

(Ness) That...that sounds like Mary! I'm coming for you, Mary! Hang in there!

Back to Garry, he was fighting very hard, even to the point that Ben was impressed.

(Ben) You have heart, human...

(Garry) I will never surrender to fate... Never have, never will!

Ben began to do a barrage of attacks, but Garry blocked and dodged them all. Ben started to get angry, and formed his hand into a blade. Swift as the wind, Ben stabbed Garry in the stomach. He fell to his knees in pain.

(Ben) You thought you could challenge me...? Ha...you shouldn't have done that...

(Garry) *Coughs up blood* Ugh...this...isn't over yet!

Flashbacks of Ib filled Garry's head...and he began to realize, the only happy memory he had ever known is spending time with her... When he thought of her smiling face, he knew he wanted to see her again. Just the thought of never being able to talk to her again pained him, giving him the spirit to fight on. Garry stood up and continued to fight Ben, which was impressive.

(Ben) How much longer can you keep this up, human scum!?

(Garry) As long as there is hope for a tomorrow, I will never surrender...

(Ben) There is no tomorrow for you...or anyone else!

(Garry) And that's why we have hope...to make things happen that seem impossible...! I need nothing else but to assure my friends will have a tomorrow! What happens to me is irrelevant!

Ben started screeching very loud. The statue began to run at Garry raising its blade-hand. It tried to stab him again, but he dodged and then wrapped his arms around its neck. He then did a flip, tearing its head off in the process. Garry then landed and did a leg sweep, knocking the statue to the ground. The forlorn man jumped into the air and stomped hard on the things chest, breaking it into pieces. Soon as he did that, the sky cleared up, and the rain stopped. The moon was now shining, and the stars were now visible.

Garry's victory over Ben made the enemy's the others were fighting disappear. Garry fell to his knees, and starting holding his stomach. Eventually, Garry started to hear Lucas and the others running over to him. Once they got over to him, they started to cheer.

(Ashley) You did it! You're truly amazing, Garry!

(Lucas) Yeah! You're so cool!

(Madotsuki) *Smiles*...

(Urotsuki) *Sigh* ...Not bad, hobo guy... Not bad at all.

Ashley healed Garry with her magic potions, and Garry once again stood on his feet. They all looked in the sky and seen the Palace in clear view now.

(Garry) It's all up to you now, Ness...

(Lucas) You can do it... I know you can!

(Madotsuki) ...

(Ashley) I wouldn't mind if you died, Ness...but try not to.

(Urotsuki) You're my only hope too...numskull...

The group looked up at the castle all hoping for Ness and Ib's safe return.


	6. Showdown with Vaati?

Ness and Ib ran towards where they were hearing the screaming coming from, and they eventually found the source. It was coming from behind a door.

(Ness) Well...this is it. Let's do this!

Ness broke down the door and pointed his bat in front of him.

(Ness) Leave Mary alone you...fiend?

He saw what looked like Vaati and Mary playing patty cake. Vaati jumped to his feet and spoke angrily.

(Vaati) Why you dastardly fool! Has anyone ever taught you to knock!?

(Ness) Uh...what?

(Ib) *Looks confused*.

Vaati walked over to Ness, pulled out a white glove and smacked him in the face with it.

(Ness) Ouch! What the heck was that for!?

(Vaati) You make me sick! Running in on people like this!

(Ness) What the heck did you think you were doing, man!? You were just playing patty-

(Vaati) Have you no shame!?

Ness looked ticked off, but eventually composed himself.

(Ness) Alright, I don't care what you were doing. I'm here to save Mary!

(Vaati) *Rolls eyes* Oh goody, another "hero"...

Mary ran over to Vaati and held out her hands.

(Mary) Let's do it again! Pleeeeease!

(Vaati) Mary! Calm yourself! We have company!

(Mary) What do you want, Hero boy? You followed me all the way here?

(Ness) I...I thought you were in trouble or something, I don't know...? What're you doing anyway?

(Mary) Mary's married! Husband Vaati sure has a way with hands!

Vaati slapped her in the back of her head and folded his arms.

(Ness) ...You're...what!?

(Vaati) Yes, she's now my wife and there's nothing you can do about it! To stand between our love would be pure insanity! Face me if you dare, fool!

(Ness) Are...you like trying to be a villain or something...? Dude, if I knew Mary just fell in love or whatever, I wouldn't have even come here! I wasted not only my own time, but everyone else's too! This is bull crap!

(Mary) Mary's happy! There's nothing to worry about! Hi, Ib!

(Ib) *Waves slowly* so...um...what's going on?

(Vaati) Nothing! Now if you have no business with me, be gone!

(Ness) Man...whatever. I'm glad you're okay though, Mary.

(Mary) So am I!

(Ness) So...I guess this is like goodbye...to like...you know, our little friendship thing, right?

(Mary) Guess so! *Smiles*.

(Ness) Oh...well, okay. C'mon, Ib...lets go.

As Ness and Ib began to walk away, he remembered another reason why he came to see her. He needed to see if she knew how to help Urotsuki with her troubling dreams.

(Ness) Oh yeah, one more thing before I go... I have this friend who's having terrible dreams and crap... I was wondering if you knew how to help her or...something.

(Mary) Nope! Now go away please *smiles wider*.

(Vaati) What does she look like, a psychoanalyst? Get out of here already!

Ness hung his head down and walked away with Ib following him. Ness picked up Ib and floated out the castle and back down to the ground. They then walked all the way back to the beginning of the town, and met up with the others. Urotsuki ran over to Ness and grabbed his shirt.

(Urotsuki) So!? Did she know how to cure me!?

(Ness) Nope...she didn't know a darn thing.

(Ib) She's married and playing patty cake...*giggles*.

(Garry) Come again? She's doing what? Why?

(Ness) *Shrugs* Beats me... Well, this was all for no reason... Sorry guys...

Ness looked really down and began to walk away from everyone.

(Ashley) Good job, "genius"! Thanks for dragging us all the way out here for nothing!

(Madotsuki) Well...this was disappointing...

(Lucas) Well...uh...Ness had his reasons! He always does, right?

(Garry) ...*Sigh* Come on, I'll take all of you back home.

Garry and the others began to walk back the way they came into the town, but Urotsuki stood there. She looked off into the distance and saw Ness sitting on the ground with his hat off. She slowly walked over to him and sat beside him.

(Ness) Listen...I'm...I'm sorry Mary couldn't help you...I thought-

(Urotsuki) Save it... I figured she couldn't do jack crap for me anyway... I just went along with it because you seemed so sure.

(Ness) Yeah, that makes me feel better...

Urotsuki picked up his hat and put it on.

(Urotsuki) There's no point in feeling all down, okay? I'll be fine...I have been so far... What's a couple more years going to do to me?

(Ness) That's not the point! We all tried so hard to get to Mary...I could have killed everyone for no reason... This is all my fault...

(Urotsuki) It was, no doubt...but, your heart was in the right place. To be honest, I'm kind of touched that you went through all this crap for me. To me...you're a pretty awesome guy.

Ness looked at her and tried to smile.

(Ness) Thanks, Uro... You're pretty awesome for actually not being mad at me...

(Urotsuki) Why would I be? This is the most anyone has ever done for me. It's kind of sweet.

For the first time, Urotsuki smiled at him. She had a surprisingly beautiful smile. Ness smiled back.

(Ness) Well...it was nothing, Uro. I'd do anything for you.

(Urotsuki) Say what?

(Ness) N-No, I meant it like...I'd do anything for my friends and all that jazz! I didn't mean for it to sound all creepy!

Urotsuki took the hat off of her head and put it on Ness's very sloppily. He straightened it up and they both stood up.

(Urotsuki) So...what now, Ness?

(Ness) This isn't the end, Uro! I won't give up until I've ended those dreams of yours! I'll help you, just watch me!

(Urotsuki) You're so cheesy...but thanks. You're one of a kind...I mean that. Now, let's get the heck out of here...hero.

(Ness) Yeah...let's go.

The two walked out of the town by themselves. They made it to Urotsuki's house first.

(Ness) I guess this is goodnight or something, right?

(Urotsuki) ...Yeah, about that... I was thinking...you could like...stay over my place for tonight and head home in the morning...or something...

She was blushing and knew that what she said sounded suggestive. Ness looked confused and answered back.

(Ness) Why...? I can just transport myself back home you know...

(Urotsuki) I just... I don't know! Just shut up and go away!

(Ness) Wait! You must be lonely and stuff at night, right? I mean...you live in this huge house by yourself. Listen, I'll stay just one time, alright? I think if I stay here, we might be able to figure out a way to fix your dreams or something!

(Urotsuki) Y-Yeah... Listen, I only asked for you to stay because I don't really have any real friends...I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out...you know, play some games or something?

(Ness) Did you say games? Now we're talking!

Ness and Urotsuki walked into the house and she locked the door after herself. Deep in the rural area, a certain bug flashed dimly, letting out a cackle...


	7. I believe

The two stood awake playing video games for quite a while. Ness was having so much fun, he almost forgot the real reason he was even here, to help her with her dreams. After a while, Urotsuki stood up and began to walk away.

(Ness) Where're you going?

(Urotsuki) I always take a bath before I go to sleep. I'll be back, just keep playing or something.

She left the room. Ness started to look around.

(Ness) This is a way better room than mine... Scrub that, I have to see if I can figure anything out about her.

He started to walk around the room and eventually found her diary lying on her bed. He knew if he were to read it, he'd probably find some answers...but he decided against it because it felt too wrong. He saw a note on the floor by his feet, so he picked it up. The note read "There is no hope, I will die alone. I'll never have any real friends, and I hate being me. Never again will I trust another soul, and make a fool of myself again. REMEMBER THIS, ME! DON'T DO IT!" Ness put the note back on the ground and began to think to himself "She must have been alone for some time... Could it be that her family abandoned her or something? Why does she seem to react strangely to laughter and clowns...? Man, there's so much I don't know about her! If only I could just ask..."

He sat on her bed and started holding his chin. "Loneliness...laughter...clowns... I can't piece them together..." Out of nowhere he had a vision of her being beaten as a child a lot. He saw her getting kicked around by what seemed to be her parents. He heard a lot of laughing...a lot. His vision then switched to her being bullied at school to the point that she was almost killed by being choked. Again, he heard the insidious laughter from before. The vision then switched to her being molested by clowns at some kind of circus in front of a bunch of people. She was fighting back, but the sight made Ness feel sick to his stomach. He heard the laughter of the crowd...it was so loud it hurt his ears. Finally, the vision seemed to be coming to an end when he saw her lock her door and start curling up in her bed crying. The vision ended and Ness snapped back to normal.

Ness looked around, wondering where those visions came from, and he could have sworn he seen Mary looking into the room for a second. He began to shake his head and rub his eyes. "So...she's been abused and laughed at all of her life... Her inability to forget stuff like this might be the cause of her dreams, I guess... So...how can I make her feel better after all that? I feel so bad for her..." Eventually Urotsuki walked back into the room wearing her wearing her pajamas. She looked at Ness curiously.

(Urotsuki) Why're you looking at me like that, weirdo?

(Ness) Uh...hey... Can we talk...?

(Urotsuki) Sure?

She sat beside Ness and started staring at him.

(Ness) ...You know, I once set out on an adventure to protected earth from an evil alien known as both the "Embodiment of Evil" and the "Universal Cosmic Destroyer". It was an evil alien who intended to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness... Along the way I made three friends and they helped me out. Together we faced zombies, insane cults, corrupt politicians, crazy alien invaders, clocks, fire hydrants, taxi cabs, giant piles of belching vomit, road signs, bag ladies, hippies and a lot of other crazy crap... I had to jump straight into all of this out the blue, I just woke up and bam, it was all in my face. That adventure was so...out there, it made it hard for me to stay sane and take it all in.

(Urotsuki) ...Why're you telling me all this?

(Ness) Just hold it, I'm not done... Before my adventure started, I was just a normal kid, I was nobody...but then I heard a crash outside at night, rushed to check it out and had a bug tell me of some alien that had vast cosmic power of which it was unable to control, becoming a threat to the existence of the universe itself. Apparently ten years ahead from then, Giygas initiates the apocalypse. The only things that managed to escape destruction was a Starman Junior and an alien insect named Buzz Buzz, who traveled back in time ten years to warn me of the impending catastrophe. I was given the Sound Stone and told to record the Eight Melodies in order to gain the power of Earth and be strong enough to face Giygas.

(Urotsuki) What the heck? So...if you didn't act, the whole universe would have been destroyed?

(Ness) That's right. It was all up to me and my friends...EVERYONE'S life depended on me because I was the leader. Do you know how that kind of weight feels on a kid? I felt that it was all hopeless, and that there was nothing I could do. But, I was wrong...through pure determination, the power of friendship, and the prayers of people around the world, we succeeded.

(Urotsuki) So...what's your point?

(Ness) The point is, no matter how hopeless things seem, you should never give up! You have to push on, regardless of what happened or what's going to happen! It's all up to you to save your own universe, your mind! All I can do is help you along the way, as a friend! In the end...it's all up to you.

(Urotsuki) Why are you saying all this crap?

(Ness) Your heart is being threatened to be annihilated of all hope, and your own mind is the culprit! You can't forget what those people did to you, so you can't quit having those dreams! It may seem impossible to save yourself the heartache, but it's possible! I believe in you, Uro! I know you can overcome your sadness!

Urotsuki began to tear up. She tried to hold it back, but he seemed to have seen right through her. She could no longer shield her heart with callousness, because he broke right through. She felt a rush of regret and sadness boil up inside her, and began to cry pretty hard. She started to hug Ness very tightly, and tried to speak.

(Urotsuki) Why...why do you believe I can change...? Isn't it too late for me...? How can...a reject like me overcome anything...? Why...why would you believe in a loser like me...?

Ness began to softly speak as he hugged her back "I believe the morning sun is always gonna shine again and I believe a pot of gold waits at every rainbow's end. I believe in roses kissed with dew, why shouldn't I believe the same in you? I believe in make believe, fairy tales and lucky charms and, I believe in promises, spoken as you cross your heart. I believe in skies forever blue, why shouldn't I believe the same in you? You may say I'm a fool, feelin' the way that I do. You can call me Pollyanna, say I'm crazy as a loon, I believe in silver linings and that's why I believe in you. I believe there'll come a day, maybe it will be tomorrow. When the blue bird flies away, all we have to do is follow. I believe a dream can still come true, why shouldn't I believe the same in you? I believe in friends and laughter and the wonders love can do. I believe in songs and magic and that's why I believe in you". He began to run his fingers through her hair.

"You may say I'm a fool, feelin' this way that I do. There's not much I can do, I'm gonna be this way my life through. 'Cause I still believe in miracles, I swear I've seen a few and the time will surely come when you can see my point of view, I believe in second chances...so really...why shouldn't I believe in you too...?" Ness's words touched the deepest part of Urotsuki's heart that she long thought had been destroyed. She began to feel really warm and comfortable. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Ness and genially smiled pretty big.

(Urotsuki) Ness...thank you... I...I believe too...I believe that I can forget about the past...just as long as I have you. My very own ball of sunshine that I don't have to worry about losing...

(Ness) I'm here for you, Uro...I always will be.

After a while, Urotsuki fell to sleep in his arms, so Ness made her lay down in her bed. He put the covers over her and noticed she was still smiling. "I guess she must be dreaming something happy, now...?" Ness straightened up his cap and walked out onto her balcony, closing the door behind him. He smiled to himself, and floated to the ground, beginning the long journey home. He walked the whole way, and eventually made it home. It was dawn, and he opened the front door. His mother and sister ran to embrace him, because they feared something had happened to him, but he assured them otherwise. He told his mother he was going to stay home from school today to get some sleep.

Our hero went into his room, crawled into bed, throwing his cap off of his head.

(Ness) Sweet dreams, Uro...from now and forever...zzzzzz...

Ness fell fast asleep... Just out the window was Mary and Vaati just standing there.

(Vaati) Well, we gave the boy the visions and assured a happy end... Are you satisfied now?

(Mary) Yeah! We can go now!

The two walked off together, making sure they weren't spotted. This wraps up part 3 of Ness's unsung adventures... "Life is 10% what happens to us and 90% how we react to it..." Only you can decide what attitude you'll have about the many hardships you'll face...but like Ness...never stop believing in the light at the end of the tunnel...

THE END.


End file.
